


A Safe Haven

by Azazel (Laurincia)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair has an obsession with hoodies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ezio is a rich mofo, I'm pulling this story out of my ass, It moves pretty fast, M/M, Sassmaster Altair, Some OOC, everyone has a goddamn trench coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio was never one to pity others, nor was he pitied. At least, that was the case before he met the poor abandoned soul. In an instant, Ezio felt a need, an obligation, to help and protect Altair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've been writing since forever, there will be some parts of the story where it's great and super detailed and stuff, then there are parts like 'wtf.' I still consider myself a novice writer because of the above reasons, so please bear with me, as I'm hoping to improve.

Altair was the normal angsty teenager, with whatever you could a “normal” shitty life, and Ezio was the successful adult with a great job that everyone wanted. Ezio was walking home one day after a late night and staying over time, as to not get caught in traffic, and wandered upon a small little coffee shop and decided to take a break. The cashier was a nice woman, around her early thirties, and prepared Ezio’s order of a vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin with haste. The total came up to six dollars, cheaper than any Starbucks, as far as Ezio could tell, and handed the woman the money as they traded the items. "Grazie, mademoiselle, keep the change,” Ezio said, and quickly left the shop, desperate to reach his house to be hidden away within the confines of his spacious house, away from the world.

He opened the door of the shop, and stepped out, the cool night air was was a good contrast against his skin after a day locked in a huge building with a few hundred or more people. Ezio made a sharp right, and headed off to the parking garage not 5 blocks away from his workplace to get his car, when he passed an alleyway, and heard a muted thud and a half hearted call of “stop.” Ezio stood still, and peered into the dim alley, seeing two people in obnoxious red sweatshirts. The smaller one had a wooden plank held in his hands, and the bigger one had s small pocket knife. “Come on, terrorist, you really gonna give up that easily? You normally put up a fight? Or are you scared because your boyfriend ain't here to protect you?” The bigger one sneered. Every nerve in Ezio’s brain told him to just walk away, but he couldn't.  
“Go away,” came a small, broken reply, and Ezio’s resolve cracked. He walked into the alley, and confronted the two jackasses.  
“Hey, daddy issues, why don't you fuck off and go running back to your whore girlfriends?” Ezio spat, somewhat shocked in his own choice of words. The two looked and each other, before scoffing and walked off. After they were out of earshot, Ezio looked at the ground, and saw a boy. He was around his early twenties, much like Ezio himself. Yet again, he wanted to walk away, but yet again, he couldn't. Perhaps it was something about his eyes, a sharp grey with flecks of white and gold, filled with what looked like determination, loss, and pain, somewhat covered by a shadow from the boy's hood. Ezio crouched down, and the boy stiffened, backing up even more against the brick wall behind him. He was wearing worn jeans and a dull hoodie, and for a brief second, he felt a twinge of sadness. Ezio sighed, before reaching into the brown doggie bag from the woman in the shop, and held out the muffin he got earlier to the boy. The boy looked at the muffin in Ezio’s hand, before looking up at Ezio himself, cautious of the strange man's every moment. 

When Ezio did nothing to show any signs of danger, the boy slowly reached out, and took the muffin. For a moment, Ezio felt his pride surge, before forcing it down. “What is your name?” Ezio asked.  
The boy looked at him. “It is only right for the person asking, to introduce themselves first,” the boy said.  
Ezio chuckled. “Very well, my name is Ezio Auditore.”  
The boy hesitated before responding. “Altair Ibn-La’Ahad.”  
"Where are you from, Altair?” Ezio asked, testing the name on his tongue.  
“Masyaf, Syria,” Altair responded, and started picking at the plastic foil that covered the muffin.  
"Is that the reason why those assholes called you a terrorist?” Ezio asked, asked, and Altair nodded slowly.  
"Well, I'm from Florence, Italy,” Ezio said and smiled.  
Altair hummed in response and bit into the muffin after he peeled half of the plastic off.  
“Are you alone?” Ezio asked, and Altair shook his head. Ezio noticed a small red cloud forming on the upper half of Altair’s arm, and realized he was cut.  
“You do realize you're bleeding?” Ezio spoke up. Altair glanced at the small cut on his arm and shrugged a response. Perhaps now, Ezio understood why he felt the need to help him, other than the complete raging fuck hole his life obviously was. It was because Altair is like Ezio in some small ways. They were both rash and careless by the way Altair merely shrugged at the sight that he was cut, and a strong will to not let their enemies win. Perhaps the last part key be a little false, considering the red douches said Altair usually fought back, but the possible reason he didn't was because be was starving. Ezio could tell just by looking at him, he was trying to pace himself with the muffin, but his body moment was was a little different, screaming at him to just shove the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Do you have family?” Ezio asked quietly after Altair was done with the muffin. The boy froze, looking into his hands and the plastic foil in them, and shook his head. The Italian was quiet, before speaking softly. “My family was rich, left me with their fortune and house, which I can't stand,” Ezio paused a bit, and Altair looked over to him. “They died in a car accident a few years ago.”  
There was a moment of silence. 

“My foster father, Al Mualim, figured I was a failure. A poison to his ways, and kicked me out shortly after we moved here. My mother died at childbirth, and my father was executed for no reason other to save my former best friend's father, to which he slit his throat in front of me when I was ten,” Altair explained. “I ‘lived’ with my friend and rival, Malik for a short while, to whom my rash decision, cost him his arm and his brother's life.”  
~~~ 

Ezio was silent, as was Altair. Ezio could now see hey he felt bad for the young man, his life was a shit storm from a young age, and still was. 

"If you wish, you and your friend can stay with me and my old college roommate, Leonardo,” Ezio offered. Altair looked at him with with a stoic expression, before turning his head to peer into the streets of New York, which were still painfully busy at 5 pm. And Ezio's gaze joined his.  
"Why would someone like you help me in any way?" Altair asked after a brief moment of silence, referring to Ezio’s fancy suit underneath a white and red trench coat.  
“I couldn't just leave a broken soul here alone, now can I?” Ezio answered. It wasn't completely a lie, but it still was in a sense. "I am not an asshole," Ezio spoke and rose to his feet to meet the other's gaze, "are you going to take the offer?" Ezio asked and sighed. Shuffling his feet, he kicked away some shards of glass, and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Leonardo saying they might have company. Altair made a noise of uncertainty. Ezio understood why Altair probably didn’t go with him, he was a complete and total stranger, offering another complete and total stranger a safe place to stay, and providing them with basic life materials. It was like a sugar daddy situation, yet not at the same time. 

Altair still gave no response after a while, giving Ezio the impression that he didn’t want to go, so Ezio just sighed, feeling dejected, and started out of the alley. After about one step, Altair reached out and stopped Ezio by lightly grasping the ends of his trench coat. “I’ll go,” Altair quietly said.  
Ezio turned back around and smiled. “Great! Now, if you don’t feel safe, or whatever, feel free to leave, I will not stop you,” Ezio told Altair, and offered a hand for him to get up. Altair nodded slowly reached out to accept the hand, pulling himself up with the help of the seemingly trustworthy Italian. “Let us journey back to my place.”


	2. 2

It wasn’t all that difficult to Altair why wanted to go with the person, but the main and obvious reason was a home, something Altair hasn’t had for a while now. Altair couldn't explain why he felt safe with Ezio, so he just chalked it up to a gut feeling, although it was supposedly something more. After his life, he needed someone who could make him feel safe and wanted. The two made their way to the parking garage, when Altair was faced with a sleek black Mercedes e350. Ezio must have noticed his shocked expression, because he said "family fortune," before unlocking the car doors and let the two inside, sitting on the clean grey leather. "If I were you, I would've spent the money on necessities," Altair muttered, taking the seat behind Ezio and buckled the seat belt.  
"The car is a necessity," Ezio stated sarcastically, and Altair rolled his eyes. 

~~~

They reached Ezio's house around 10 minutes later in an extremely uncomfortable silence. Ezio pulled the car up to the driveway and unlocked the doors, allowing Altair to step out, before shutting off the engine, unlocking his seat belt, got out and locked the car. He pulled out his house keys, but before he did anything else, Ezio said "Again, if you don't feel safe or whatever, feel free to leave, I won't stop you." He got a curt nod in response. Ezio paused for a moment, debating on wether or not he made the right choice to bring him, someone he didn't know to his house, but opened the door anyway.  
"I hate him so fucking much!" They were immediately met with a British voice yelled when Ezio opened the door. Ezio silently cursed, while Altair was super confused at the sight before him. "Goddammit, Jacob, why are you here?!" Ezio yelled.  
"I can't deal with him anymore," Jacob growled.   
"Who?" Ezio asked, not particularly pleased the adorkable brit was playing the pronoun game.   
"Fucking Roth!" Jacob spat. "The son of a bitch hurt Evie because ‘why not?’ "  
"Then ditch his ass," Ezio sighed, and moved to the side, allowing Altair to step into the house.   
"That's what I did, now he's saying he's 'sorry.' That piece of shit."  
"Roth is a psychopath, you shouldn't be surprised, Jacob," Leonardo spoke up from the kitchen and made his way to Altair and Malik. "You must be the one who is staying with us! Pleasure to meet you, I'm Leonardo da Vinci!" The artist suck out his hand for the two.   
"Altair," he introduced, and accepted the handshake. Leonardo was pleased, as he smiled brightly and shook the other's hand with vigor. "Are you staying for a while as well, Jacob?" Leonardo asked.   
"Sure, I don't want to go back to that steaming pile of horse shit," Jacob mumbled.   
"Don't you have anyone else you can stay with?" Ezio asked, annoyed.   
Jacob shook his head. "Evie is staying over at Greenie's."   
"What about Arno?" Leonardo asked.   
"Hell no! There is no way in hell I'm staying with that French bastard!" Jacob spat, voice laced with venom.  
Leonardo put up his arms and turned to face Altair. "I am deeply sorry that your first impression of us is this," he gestured around the room, "It's not normally like this, it's just because Jacob is here."  
"Hey," the Brit whined, dragging out the ‘E’.   
"Shut up, my house, my rules," Ezio spoke up before Leonardo and Jacob could fire more quips at each other. "Jacob, you're on the couch."   
"What? Why?" Jacob asked. "There are, like a million guest rooms!"  
"I know full well how many rooms are in my house amico, and the rooms are for my guest," Ezio glared at Jacob who only groaned in response before muttering, (more like growling) a small, "all?! Fine."

~~~

A few moments later, Altair was settled in, and decided to take a shower. After all, Ezio said he didn't care what they did, as long as he didn't wreck the house, which in Altair's mind, negated the whole purpose of 'doing whatever.' Altair's new (huge) closet was mostly empty, other than a few shirts, pants, boxers and a white hoodie, (thanks to the generosity of Ezio and Leonardo). Altair pulled off his current hoodie shirt and pants, grabbed fresh clothes and stepped into a rather barren bathroom. He placed his new clothes onto the covered toilet seat and stepped out of his boxers, and looked into the mirror. His lightly tanned skin held a few bruises from the two "Templars," as they called themselves, and studied the small cut on his arm. It had stopped bleeding well before they got into Ezio's fancy ass car, and was starting to scab. It wasn't going to scar much, and Altair checked the medicine cabinet behind the large mirror, and found bandages and rubbing alcohol, among other medical supplies. He shut the mirror before opening the shower door and stepped in. The shower looked bigger than it did outside, and already came equipped with a complicated faucet and various toiletries. Altair turned the faucet to the middle and stepped to the side of the water, reaching out to test the temperature. It was lower than he liked, so he turned it to the left until it well above warm. 

~~~

After the shower, Altair felt much more relaxed, his muscles didn't ache as much. He stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry with a towel that hung nearby. Placing the towel back on the rack, Altair pulled on a new pair of boxers and grey sweats. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some gauze, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. Assessing the damage once more, Altair saw the wound was a little red, either from the hot water or potential infection, he didn't know. Just to be safe, he decided to clean the wound anyway. Unscrewing the lid to the rubbing alcohol, Altair pressed a cotton ball against the rim and upturned the bottle. After wetting the cotton, he set down the bottle and gently dabbed the cotton against the cut and rubbed the area surrounding the scab and then wrapped the gauze around his arm and applied two of the weird metal clamp things so it wouldn't get loose. Shoving everything back into the medicine cabinet, Altair pulled the new hoodiehoodie on and stepped out the bathroom and went downstairs. "I'm surprised you know how to work a shower," Ezio joked as he saw Altair come down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen.   
"When my foster father kicked me out, Malik and I stole some of his money and lived in a shit motel for a few weeks until we ran out of money, and went our separate ways," Altair explained, and peered over Ezio's shoulder as he opened the refrigerator.   
"So you two lived together before your foster father kick you out?" Ezio asked, and Altair nodded. "Merda," Ezio cursed after looking into the refrigerator. "There's not enough food..."   
"If I am a burden to you, we can leave," Altair offered.   
"No, Jacob is the burden, not you," Ezio reassured, "besides, I needed to go shopping anyway. We can also get you some new clothes, mine may be a little too big for you."  
Altair nodded before speaking up. "If I may, I have a question."  
Ezio hummed a response as he grabbed his house and car keys off the coffee table after scribbling a note on the magnetic whiteboard on the fridge.   
"What happened between Jacob and this 'Arno' person?" Altair asked, hoping he wasn't being rude.   
"Well, we all knew each other in middle school and high school, and Arno basically ruined poor Jacob. Basically ruined Jacob’s life. And Arno’s French and Jacob’s British, they’re supposed to hate each other, but that’s probably not it.”  
Nodding, Altair didn't want to pry any further as his curiosity was stated a little, and followed Ezio out the door. “Where do you want to go? Target? Walmart?” Ezio asked.   
“Doesn’t matter,” Altair responded.  
Ezio hummed. “Walmart it is then, I’m feeling some ice cream, want some?”

 

Le house https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fb/75/ea/fb75eaedf2b4cbd731e048c174d2d4c5.jpg


End file.
